She's Got Something Special Alex RileyOCRandy
by RKOlovERx456
Summary: Alex Riley/OC/Randy Orton  As the new diva makes herself known in the wwe, all the guys seem to take a fond liking of her, especially the apprentice of the awesome one and the venomous viper. But a certain part of her past comes along for the ride.
1. Chapter 1

Miss Gastineau

As she sits in the office chair, her legs crossed in her black jeans as she tries to keep her hands steady from shaking and finds it hard to hide an ecstatic and eager toothy grin under a simple smile. To her left is her mentor; the person who's the very reason that she is sitting in this very office. He is just has eager for her, but he is perfectly calm as he sits beside his now jittery student.

Now on the otter side of the desk, is a stern looking man. Someone she has respected for as long as she can remember. And now as a smile creeps on his face...he is now her brand new employer.

"Well, Miss Gastineau," Vince McMahon sighs. He as he stands up so do the other two. He reaches out his hand to shake hers and she gladly accepts. "Welcome to the WWE."

"Thank you so much sir," Mya as her more than excited grin fights it's way out. "I-I'm honored to be apart of this family."

Vince grins at Mya and turns to the person beside esteemed Mentor

"Bobby, you have a very talented little lady in your hands."  
>"Sir," Bobby chuckled. "You're not going to regret hiring her."<br>"Well I hope not. I think we need more divas like you Ms. Gastineau. Any questions?"  
>"Well," She shrugged. "When do I start?"<p>

"Actually," Vince says as he clicks on the tv in his office. There they see a divas match going on in the ring. "The Bella twins are supposed to win this match over Jillian and Victoria Crawford (Alicia Fox). It was supposed to be just a simple win and then they come on back. Why don't you head on over there while they're celebrating and...make an impact? And after she's done with them Boby, why don't you go out there and make sure our new diva is known."

Mya looked at Vince and then Bobby. She thought she would have to start out as a tiny little interviewer that worked backstage or a new ring announcer; and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

She grinned and sighed out a small chuckle before saying...

"Sure..."

Moments later Bobby and Mya stood near the curtain. She stood there shaking a little, a bit nervous.

"Alright," Bobby said. "Once you see Jillian and Victoria step through those curtains, you run out and you show everyone what you can do."

"Right." Mya said. She bit her lip as she looked around, observing her surroundings. There were superstars and divas everywhere. Some looked at them and whispered to each other in confusion of who this new girl was.

"Hey," Bobby said, snapping her out of her daze. He laid a hand on her shoulder and gave her a sympathetic smile. "Don't be nervous. You're going to do amazing."

Mya nodded as she took a few deep breathes. She was lucky Bobby was here to be by her side of all times.

_

_The twins jumped and cheered for their recent victory. Their pop theme entrance was blaring through the arena. Their skimpy little outfits wrapped around their tight bodies were glistening under the light. They were just about to step out of the ring and onto the apron, when someone suddenly ran out to them. Someone no one has ever seen before._

_She grabbed the ankles of the twins and pulled on them, making them fall backwards and hard on their backs. The two twins held the back o their heads in pain and confusion as the girl slid into the ring. She watched as one of the twins rolled over and got on her hands and knees. She rushed over and picked the frail and small twin up and over her shoulder, the twin facing upward._

_She waited for a few moments as the crowd started to go wild with anticipation. She then lifted the girl up and flipped her over, the twin landing on the floor of the ring face first._

_She smirked as the twin laid there, knocked out and sprawled at her feet._

_She then turned to the other twin, also trying to get to her feet. She stepped over to her, and grasped her head under her arm. _  
><em>Once her head was locked in, she fell backwards forcefully, the twins head colliding first with the floor of the ring.<em>

_As soon as the girl rose to her feet, the sudden blare of a guitar was heard through the arena. People were going wild as the familiar sound of the theme "Unstoppable" was playing and a familiar face started to walk down the ramp with a mic in his hand._

_Bobby steppped into the ring and stood next his student. They faced the crowd and waited as the crowd continued to go gaga for them...well Bobby anyways._

_The crowd started to go even more wild when Bobby rose the mic up to his face._

_"I take a leave for almost three years, and this is what I am presented with? A group of underhanded punks that think they have the audacity to run this place; both the wwe and the world tag team champions have been turned into a pair of gaudy bronze colored over sized belts; and we're forced to take orders from an anonymous General Manager. Well, courtesy of our generous and widely respected chairman, Vincent Kenedy McMahon….I'm back baby."_

_The people started to go even crazier at the news as Bobby took a slight pause._

_"But I didn't come alone. Oh no. What better way to make an impact than to introduce everyone…..to the newest diva."_

_The girl nudges Bobby and asks for the mic in his hand. Bobby gladly hands it over to her. She takes a deep breath and takes the microphone up to her mouth._

_"My name is Mya Gastineau. And I am proud to say that I am the WWE's newest diva. Now my uncle and I didn't just come down here and pumle thing one and thing two over there for nothing. We are after one thing, and one thing only…or in this case two things. That piece of gold set on Mr. Randy Orton's shoulders, and that pretty little butterfly wrapped around Melina's tiny little waist."_

_Mya ended with a nod and a chuckle as the theme "Unstoppable" started to play. Bobby stretched out the second and third rope and helped Robbie out of the ring. They walked up to the ring as they cut to commercial._

_

As soon as they arrived backstage once again, Mya sighed with relief. She coughed out a rushed breath as Bobby patted her back roughly as he laughed.

"How did I do?" Mya asked apprehensively.  
>"Just perfectly," Bobby replied with a smile. "I was surprised when you asked for the mic. You're very good on it."<br>"I thought it'd be good practice…was I really good?"  
>"For your first time."<p>

Mya was nerver the type to speak out willingly. As a kid she was never taught to speak her mind, she thought it'd be disrespectful to do so unless you were asked. That it until she decided not to let people walk all over her because she kept her mouth shut.

"Hey," Bobby said, noticing the sudden serious face that ghosted over her face for a second. "You okay?"  
>"Yeah," Mya said, trying to sound believable. But with the look on Bobby's face, she knew she wasn't fooling anyone. "Bobby, I'm fine. I guess I'm still a litte shaky from being in the ring."<br>"No, no, no it's something different this time. I know that face too well...this is about him isn't it?"  
>"Shh! Okay maybe. I'm just a little skeptical about running into him."<br>"Remember what we talked about? If you see him anywhere back here?"  
>"Don't pay any mind to him."<br>"And if you turn a corner and he's there?"  
>"Turn back and walk away."<br>"And if he's walking down the same hallway you are?"  
>"Not even a side ways glance. Bobby, I know it's just…we had a good connection back then. I guess I miss him."<p>

Bobby looked at his young novice with consideration. She shrugged it off, though still a trifle bit timid of what could happen while she was here. She would have to make the best of a bad situation if ever it should happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**_"And They Meet Once Again..."_**  
>A week had passed and Bobby had already introduced Mya to a few superstars. Glenn Jacobs (Kane), Mark Calloway (Undertaker), Jerry Lawler, Mark Henry, John Cena and a few more. Of course she was nervous at first, but with a little time she was able to warm up to them. Though he didn't introduce her to any of the divas, he hadn't bothered to…she seemed to have done that on her own. Though she wasn't the type to casually get along with other women, she seemed to get sweet on Nattie Niedhart, Beth Carolan (Beth Phoenix), and Melina Perez. And to her surprise, she got along with Laycool quite well.<p>

Now at another night of RAW, as she and Bobby wait for their match to start Mya prepares herself with her and Bobby's upper body workout bar, doing pullups in the doorway, while Bobby did pushups inside of the room. After his routine, Bobby got up with a sigh as one of the backstage crew walked up to them, although Mya was still in the doorway.

"Uh, Miss Gastineau?" The tech asked as he watched Robbie workout in the doorway.  
>"Yeah?" Mya replied, though she wasn't stopping. Bobby laughed as he watched the tech look at her in utter confussion.<br>"Y-Your match is in about ten minutes."

After a few more reps, she let go of the bar and dropped to the floor on her feet. As she straightened herself up the bella twins along with Barbie Blank (Kelly Kelly) walked by. Mya didn't miss the unpleasant look of dissaprovement they gave her. Mya couldn't help but smikr as she watched the three girls pass by. Once they were gone, she patted the guys shoulder with a laugh.

"Thanks," She said, and the guy left. She and Bobby continued to walked down the hallway in search for the entrance. "That is why I'd rather hang out with guys."

_

__Men, women, and chrildren suddenly stood up as "Unstoppable" was heard throughout the arena. They cheered even louder when they saw Bobby and Mya walk out to the top of the ramp. The ringattire that Mya wore was just to her liking. A pair of black spanex pants with black wrestling boots with red and white x's at the front white it was painted red at the bottom of the boots and a black bikini top. Nothing special and spectacular added, she didn't care if her ring attire was glamorous or not, all she cared was how she did in the ring.__

__Bits of the crowd sat down quietly as few of them cheered as Ted Dibiase Jr. came out with Maryse hooked on his arm. They did their entrance at the apron, where Maryse was in the middle and she flipped her hair with emphasis.__

__Bobby and Ted were the first to start off, locking their arms with each other. It came to Bobby pushing Ted to the turnbuckle with their arms still locked. They were slowly letting go of each other as the ref started to peel them off. Once that was done, Ted grabbed Bobby by the back of his head and kneed him in the forehead. Dazed, Bobby started to stumble backwards towards the middle of the ring. Ted acted quickly, and bounced himself off of the ropes and charged at Bobby. But Bobby was quick to revocer and realized Ted's actions and gave him a quick and hard crossbody. Maryse gasped as Ted landed on the floor roughly. Bobby could have hit Ted with a "Dominator" but he decided it was Mya's turn to play, so he tagged her in as Ted rolled out of the ring.__

__Mya and Maryse stepped into the ring and Maryse started to mock her. Mya crossed her arms as Maryse started teasing her in french, possibly comparing Robbie's ring attire to her own.__

__"Let me show you how it's done." Maryse said, her accent thick. She walked over to the ropes and bent down to flip her hair. When she turned back, Robbie raised her leg and kicked Maryse in the stomach, pushing her out of the ring. Mya was about to step out as well, continuing this match outside, but from the corner of her eye she saw Bobby stepping into the ring. She turned around and saw Ted and Bobby arguing. Mya looked at them confused as the ref was ordering them to get back to their spots, unawarre of what Maryse was planning. Maryse grabbed Robbie by the ankles and pulled, making Robbie fall flat on her face, and she pulled her out of the ring. But before Maryse could fulfill her attack, Mya quickly grabbed Maryse by her extensions and slammed up on the apron, and pushed her to the black barricade. Mya went over too Maryse and pulled her into the ring. She hooked Maryse's leg and went for the pin, her back pressing against Marsye's stomach, but as the ref was about to count three Ted grabbed Robbie by the ankle and pulled her off of Maryse.__

__Bobby hurriedly went into the ring and ran over to Ted, giving him a powerful spear. Mya had already had Maryse up on her shoulders facing up. With one push she lifted Maryse up and over, having her land on the mat face down with great force. Seeing the opportunity, Mya went for the pin and the ref started to count.__

__People cheered as "Unstoppable" was now playing in honor of their win, and as the ref help up both of Mya and Bobby's hands in celebration. The victor's stepped out of the ring and and walked backwards up the ramp, watching Ted go to Maryse's aid and occasionally looking back at them as well.__

___

_A few moments Mya was in the woman's locker room, just finishing putting on her clothes: a buttoned up white shirt with a pair of teal colored shorts and sandals. She was about to grab her duffel bag when the door suddenly opened, Bobby in the doorway. He invited her to go to catering with her, knowing that there would be more superstars there for her to meet._

_"Robbie!" Someone called. Robbie turned around to see Nattie, across the way, signaling her to come over to her.  
>"I'll catch you guys later okay?" Robbie said to Bobby, John Cena and Santino. She walked over to Nattie with her water bottle in hand.<br>"Hi sweetie," Nattie said, patting her shoulder. "Good job on your match tonight! You know for only being your second week here I see a lot of potential."  
>"Oh please, I still have a long way to go before Vince grants me with a title match."<br>"Actually there's a rumor going on in the locker room.I think creative has plans for you."  
>"Plans? L-Like a fued, or…a storyline?"<br>"We're not sure…but from the looks of it you're in a fued already.'_

_Confused, Robbie turned around to see Barbie Blank and The Bella twins just glaring at her, one of the twins whispering to the other and Barbie looking at her up and down. Robbie rolled her eyes and turned back to Nattie._

_"What's the deal with them?" Robbie asked._

_"Well usually they like it when they introduce new people, but I guess the way you made your debut last week kind of changed their minds."_

_"I thought whatever we do in the ring we weren't supposed to take it seriously. They look at me like I killed someone's mother."_

_"Well they like to run things by us in rehearsal, they even notify us for last minute changes. So I guess you and Bobby's little surprise kind of peeved them."_

_Robbie shrugged her shoulders slightly and scoffed a little. She rubbed her arm nervously and she started to look around, possibly in search for someone._

_"What's wrong?" Nattie asked, noticing her nervous expression."Look don't let the three skinny minis get to you, I'm sure you'll do fine."_

_"No it's not that..there's just someone I really don't want to run into. I-I'd rather not say."_

_"Oh, well if ever you need someone I'm here for you."_

_Mya was walking in the hallway with her duffelbag in hand in search of the men's locker room meeting up with Bobby. As she turned a corner she suddenly bumped into someone causing her to drop her bag to the floor._

_"Sorry." Mya said as the man bent down to pick up her dufflebag for her._

_"Don't worry about it," The man said. "Just be-,"_

_Mya and the man froze in place as their eyes met with each other as he stood up about to hand her her dufflebag. Both their mouths dropped suddenly at the sight of each other. He looked at her with his eyes traveling up and down, observing the sight. She also looked at him, up and down her eyes went. The blue shirt marked "I'm Awesome" matching the color of his eyes and his skin tanner than the last time they saw each other._

_"Hey Mike!" Someone Suddenly called from behind him. Another, slightly taller man came up from behind him and patted him on his shoulder, snapping the both of them out of their trance. "Where did you go man? Our match is in a few minutes."_

_"Oh, uh.." Mike said, stuttering almost. "I was just-"_

_"He was just helping me with my things,"Mya said faking a smile as she took her dufflebag away from him. "We accidentally ran into each other and I dropped my bag."_

_"Oh you must be the new girl," He said grabbing her hand softly to shake. "The name's Kevin Kiley"_

_"Mya Gaustineau. Well, you guys seem busy so I'll just be on my way."_

_And she left before Kevin could protest. She couldn't help but feel the aching feeling the farther she walked away from them.  
><strong><strong>_


End file.
